The present invention relates generally to apparatus for handling documents, such as currency, for example bank notes. More specifically, although not exclusively, the present invention relates to an apparatus for accurately and securely counting and transferring currency from one location to another.
Businesses such as retail vendors, casinos and the like are burdened with the laborious task of counting and handling money taken through their activities. The costs associated with this task are significant owing to the labour required to reconcile, transport, handle and bank or deposit the funds. Whilst it is not common, businesses also face the possibility that staff or other persons will steal handled money.
For example, casinos offer a wide selection of table games, such as Blackjack, Roulette and Poker, and will generally allow players to pay in cash at the table. In such instances the table will generally include a drop box, which usually consists of a metal box fastened to the underside of the table and may include a removable secure inner cash sleeve. The cash is first counted by the casino employee, e.g. the dealer, the amount is agreed with the client, e.g. the player, and then the cash is inserted into the drop box.
Casinos in the UK generally transfer all cash drop boxes from their gaming tables to the vault at the time of closing. The funds are meticulously counted twice by a number of individuals to ensure an accurate count. This process generally takes 3 to 6 hours and requires strict security measures.
Similarly, all businesses which are required to handle physical funds provided by customers must carry out such laborious and costly tasks to some extent.
It is a peculiarity of casinos that it is in some states necessary for the money handed to the casino (e.g. the croupier) to be visible and accessible to a player or punter before it is deposited and a transaction completed.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus which facilitates and/or simplifies such handling tasks. It is therefore a non-exclusive object of the invention to provide an apparatus for handling valuable documents such as currency which helps to simplify the aforementioned process and/or at least partially mitigate the aforementioned issues.